onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Battle Frankies/General Franky
| image = | jname = フランキー将軍 | rname = Furankī Shōgun | ename = Iron Pirate General Franky | affiliation = Straw Hat Pirates | first = Chapter 636; Episode 557 }} is the newest addition to the Battle Franky line, numbered BF 38. Appearance It is a giant robot modeled after Franky. It is made by "docking" the Kurosai FR-U IV and the Brachio Tank V. Though several times the size of the average person, it is still smaller than Chopper in his Monster Point and a good deal smaller than the average giant. It is built out of Wapometal, and bears the BF-38 on its left collar and a modified Straw Hat jolly roger in the middle of its chest. The head, legs, and torso are made up mainly of the Brachio Tank V, while the arms are mainly the Kurosai FR-U IV. Its overall appearance resembles that of post-timeskip Franky with his pre-timeskip hairstyle, with a large collar and the Brachio Tank's caterpillar treads on its back. Abilities and Powers Franky Shogun is modeled after its name, a shogun. A one person weapon/vehicle, Franky himself pilots it inside a control room in the chest and operates it from there. It is equipped with a giant "marauder's" sword named . However, Franky is rather inept at using a sword, so the attacks are seemingly ineffective, and it appears most of its projectile armaments are purely from Franky himself. It has a drill on its head. Franky can also use the giant fists to deliver powerful punches. In its first appearance, the robot pretty much did nothing, since most of its attacks came from Franky himself when he opened the cockpit, to the point that Robin even questioned if Franky needed it for the fight. The Franky Shogun provides protection from any outside agent as seen when Franky is standing in the middle of a huge cloud of Caesar Clown's H2S gas. Attacks * : Franky swings the sword low to ground, forcing the foes to jump up to dodge it. While they are in the air, he shoots them with his own shoulder cannons. This is called General Watch-Your-Step in the Funimation sub. * : Franky falls on the enemy, crushing them with the weight of the robot. This is called General Weight in the Funimation sub. * : Franky shoots bullets from the Franky Shogun's arm. It is very similar to Weapons Left, but much more powerful. It was used for the first time against Buffalo and Baby 5 in Punk Hazard. * : A joke technique, after withstanding a barrage of attacks, Franky states that he's "OK". * : Franky detaches the upper portion of his shoulder with a star on it and uses it as a shield. It isn't very useful as a defense since the shield is too tiny for the robot's body, but the shield can also be used as a projectile. ** : Franky throws his shield at the enemy. It was easily destroyed by Buffalo and Baby 5 with their combination attack. Other Techniques * : After Franky uses Franky Shogun's Franken to perform General Ashimoto Dangerous and makes his opponents jump, Franky himself pops out of the cavity in the chest and shoots down the enemies in mid-jump. * : Franky shoots a fireball from his mouth out of the chest cavity of the robot. This was first seen used against Ikaros Much. References Site Navigation ca:Pirata de Ferro Franky Shogun de:Iron Pirates 「Franky-shōgun」 it:Iron Pirate Franky Shogun Category:Weapons Category:Vehicles Category:Technology